Ultimate Life
by Rec the Hedgehog
Summary: Years ago a evil being known as Deathstorm tried to conqure the world. He was defeted by the mighty Master Triforce. The peices then seperated. Now Deathstorm is back and Sonic and the gang must collect the peices of the Master Triforce. Read and Reveiw.
1. New knowlage, New villan, New quest.

Before I start the story I need to say I don't own any of the characters ( I did create Deathstorm but anyone can use him if they want.) they all belong to Sega (except for the Zelda characters who belong to Nintendo). Also the story stars sonic but shadow and link tell the first two/three segments. Also this is a Sonic fan fiction not a Zelda or both, I only brought them in because I need the triforce to tell the tale.  
  
Ultimate  
  
Character intro:  
  
Hello my name is Shadow; Professor Gerald Robotnik created me about 50 years ago on the space colony "Ark". I have many fond memories of the ark. Sadly the military troupe G.U.N. landed on the colony about one year after I came to life. The professor told us to get to a causal as soon as possible. But when we got to a lab with one the door was being rammed only one of use would be able to escape. Maria suddenly activated the capsule around me. I was in shock; I did not want to leave Her. All she asked was that I keep the people on Earth happy. Than she sent me off and I never saw here again. The professor was captured and I was found in the capsule. Because I was still not compete the professor became mad and made me think Maria asked for revenge. Later I was encapsulated and Professor Gerald was killed.  
  
Three weeks ago I was released from my imprisonment by Gerald's grandson Dr. Eggman Robotnik who wants nothing less than the world. Believing Maria wanted Revenge I tricked Eggman into helping me activate an Armageddon program Gerald designed. Luckily for everyone a young female hedgehog named Amy Rose helped me to remember Maria's true promise to keep the people on Earth happy. I helped Sonic battle the biolizard. And before Sonic and I warped the ark back to orbit with the chaos control I nosiest that I was right next to the real ultimate life form.  
  
Unlike Sonic I did not warp into the ark but started to fall to Earth. I know what to do. But before I used the chaos control to get to down to ground a blur rush out of my armband, it was a exact replica of Sonic except for his eyes which were filled with pure hate. I than went out cold. When I awoke I saw Sonic above me shaking my body till he knew I was ok. I told him about the dark hedgehog, after that he told me I could have one of his tax-free rooms at the SS hotel. At that moment the dark Sonic attacked caring Knuckles the Echidna another friend of Sonic's who protects Angel Island. He turned out to be a reborned Professor Gerald. Sonic transformed into an unknown form "Light Sonic" and defected Gerald. We placed the emerald he was trapped in within a deep cave in the mystic ruins. Finally I could keep Maria's promise or so I thought.  
  
Part 1 - Peace to War:  
  
It has been about a week since Gerald was defected. The Gang and I where at the local fast food restaurant talking about are resent trip to twinkle park. "Man…" said Sonic " I don't think I'll every get sick of that roller coaster ' Hoops o Death' its such a great ride." I just sat there eating my cheeseburger. I nuttiest that the young fox Tails, who was like Sonic's sidekick, was walking to the restroom. Than I said "Hay, Sonic I was wondering, how did you transform into "Light Sonic" I mean you've always turned into "Super Sonic" and that was with the chaos emeralds. You did even have them but you turned into a more powerful form it doesn't make since".  
  
Sonic replied, " Don't know, must have been a extremely powerful force though." I knew that we would soon know. What was weird to me was that I thought the chaos emeralds were more powerful than all the other power sources combined, or were they. "Sonic I am going to the library. Maybe I'll bring back some info on it." I started to air skate to the library. When I got there I found a book called "The legend of the seven sages." In the book was information on a land called hyrule. There lied the triforce, three triangles with unlimited power, one triangle had the power of courage, the second had the power of wisdom, and the tired had only pure power. I remembered the unfinished poem Knuckles told me. "The servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart, the controller serves to unify the chaos…" Than a trigger snapped. "The missing part of the poem must have the answer. I raced back to Sonic to tell him what I learned but I was suddenly hit in the head by a black figer.  
  
Part 2 – Deathstorm:  
  
The Black figer came into focus after a few seconds. He was a black hedgehog who looked almost exactly like me but his from his forehead to his nose was red and his white fur was shaped like a skull. "I see my copy is doing very well for himself." He said, "Finally got some friends, a nice place to live, but there is one thing that will never happen."  
  
"Who are you, how do you know me, and what do you mean there is one thing that will go wrong?" I asked in a harsh tone.  
  
"Your promise for I am going to kill you know." He raised his hand into the air clanging on to a huge knife. Suddenly I heard the voice of the ultimate life form " Oh no you don't." The figer turned but before he lad eyes on Sonic he was hit with a homing attack.  
  
"Ah, Sonic the hedgehog nice to see you. I hear you're quite a pest."  
  
"Who are you, what do you want."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said the black hedgehog " I am the true ultimate life form, I am known as Deathstorm. And what I want is nothing less than to be the ruler of all life in reality. " Than Sonic cried "Sonic Wind." And a gush of blue wind cycled around Deathstorm but then Deathstorm held out his hand and the blue wind became a sphere of energy. "Attack control!" the energy than hit Sonic high up into a skyscraper.  
  
"Ha, You think I am as weak as all the evils you've faced. I am more powerful than even the chaos emeralds. Well it has been good toying with you but I must be going." I stared was he more powerful than the emeralds, how could he, they have unlimited powers. Sonic was starting to look injured but he started to run towards Deathstorm.  
  
"Leaving already the party is just starting." Said Sonic as he made a huge leap to the evil hedgehog.  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" Deathstorm vanished.  
  
"Sonic, how'd he use the chaos control without a emerald." I asked. Sonic replied, "I'm not sheer but he spells trouble to me big trouble." I stud there, what was going on, does it have to do with the poem, the sagas, the triforce, Light Sonic, how'd he know me and Sonic, Why did he want to kill me, how powerful was he. Right than I didn't know he was part of me.  
  
Part 3 – 50 years ago:  
  
That evening Tails, Sonic, and Me where talking about our new foe. " He seems unstoppable." Said Tails. Sonic gave him a duh kinda look.  
  
"Tails, please tell me, how many times have I defeated a faker like him. Lets see Silver Sonic, Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Hyper Metal Sonic, even…aaa…" I knew who the next one on the list was.  
  
"Me." I looked at Sonic. Had he forgiven me for real, I haven't apologized after all.  
  
"It's okay, Shadow." Sonic seemed like he could read my mind. " It was a misunderstanding."  
  
"Ya, well I am really sorry, I created a lot of pain for you all." I was beginning to fell relived; I finally could push the event aside. Than suddenly I was hit in the head but not by Sonic or Tails.  
  
"Professor Gerald Robotnik!!" said Sonic in a shocked tone. I don't blame him. He was supposed to be imprisoned within the dark emerald. "How'd you get your fat butt out of that emerald?"  
  
"Oh it was all thanks to Deathstorm. I am now helping him conquer the planet. But he can tell you himself." Right than Deathstorm appeared.  
  
"Gerald I would like to speak to them alone." He said in a mater of fact tone. Then the Professor ran outside.  
  
"Well Sonic, Shadow nice to see you again."  
  
I than outburst "Earlier what did you mean copy, why'd you try to kill me."  
  
"Oh…" he said " Well It all starts hundreds of years ago. At that time I was known as the Satan's Son I was so feared. Those where good times for me. I could kill a lot of people fast." I stared at him. I knew he was mad. " Alas all great eras end. I was defected by the one who had the most powerful source in reality."  
  
"The chaos emeralds." Sonic said without thinking.  
  
"No. This power makes the emeralds look like ordinary rocks. Anyway he inprisoned me within the deepest of dungeons of the hyrule castle. But about 60 years ago. I escaped and found out about the ark. Gerald was creating a new ultimate life form. I didn't want any fake screwing up my plans so I sent G.U.N. an anonymous e-mail telling about you, Shadow, but I told them that Gerald would use you for world domination. Ha fools. When I heard you where free 50 years later I was enraged all my work was for nothing. Than, oh than I saw another danger. And that danger was more deadly to my cause than you Shadow. That danger is you, Sonic." He turned to face Sonic. " I knew if I could kill Shadow you'd be to busy morning over your lost friend. So I acted. But it doesn't mater for soon, really soon, I will rule Earth!" 


	2. The Master Triforce.

Part 4 – The Power Balls and Bearers  
  
"Parting is such sweet sorrow my friends but I really must be going. There is much to be done. I do hope we meat again." Those were the last words Deathstorm said before he disappeared using the chaos control.  
  
Tails quickly said, "Sonic, we have to stop him!" Sonic simply replied "Ya." He then looked at both Tails and me. "Let's go." Suddenly we heard a voice behind us, "You're not going without us." The voice belonged to a red echidna named Knuckles who lives on Angle Island guarding the Master Emerald, which keeps the island safely in the sky. Right next to him was a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose, who is really annoying and has been chasing poor Sonic around for a long time now.  
  
"Knuckles!" Tails said in shock "Shouldn't you be on Angle Island guarding the Master Emerald?" Knuckles just replied "Rouge is guarding it for me while I help you." Sonic looked over at the two. "Okay NOW let's go." Said Sonic in his impatient voice.  
  
Suddenly a strange voice said "Wait before you go." The others and I turned around to see a old man in a mid evil outfit. I asked, "Who are you?" he than said " I am one of the hyrule sagas and I want to tell you that you must gather the pieces of the Master Triforce…" Sonic intruded "What is the Master Triforce?"  
  
The saga said, " It is the ultimate source of power. 100,000,000 years ago the evil villain Deathstorm tried to tack over the world using his dark powers. But the Master Emerald knew that his services were being forced into evil. The Controller quickly sent itself to hyrule and combined its powers with the triforce's. This ended in the creation of the Master Triforce. This new power stopped Deathstorm with its powerful Light Blade. The one who bared the power and used the Master Triforce was a hedgehog named Consonio. Later the Master Triforce deformed back into the Triforce, the Master Emerald, and the three power balls. Now Deathstorm is back to full power and he wants revenge on the world. You must gather the bearers of the triforce and the power balls quickly and get them to the Mater Emerald. The bearers Are Link, Zelda, and the evil Ganondarf. One power ball is at Eggman old, abandoned Mystic Ruins base, another is in the Shadow temple of hyrule and the last is within the Master Emerald. As I speak Deathstorm is looking for the balls and bearers. He doesn't know who they are but you must hurry." Sonic looked like this was no big deal.  
  
" Don't weary Saga guy will get that stuff in a one, two, three. Right Shadow."  
  
I looked at Sonic in the eye " Ya, no problem." I instantly thought in my head  
  
Famous last word. *  
  
Part 5- the first Power ball.  
  
  
  
We where all on the train to the Mystic Ruins, Are first stop was the abandoned base. I look out the window. The train was close to the Mystic Ruins station. I wanted to get this over with. I wanted to keep Maria's wish alive. I told myself I'd do whatever it took to keep my promise. I looked over at Sonic. I owe him a lot. If he didn't stop me from destroying the world I would of died a liar to my own word. The train soon stopped and we exited. We than got in a small train kart and rode to the jungle. We started the walk to the old base.  
  
"Shadow…" Sonic had his hand on my shoulder "You okay, I know that your promise is at stack." I picked up a small nut I saw on the ground and started to kind of juggled it with one hand. "I'm fine." I said in a casual tone " I hope you can harness the Master Triforce's power." Sonic looked alit shaky when I said that.  
  
"Me why not you or Knux." He asked.  
  
"Sonic." I replied, " Listen, you are the true ultimate, life form I know it. Some day you won't have Me, Knuckles, Tails or even the Chaos Emeralds to help you. This may be that time. The Master Triforce will help you and only you I know it."  
  
Sonic looked at the ground. I than said " I think that's how you turned into Light Sonic last time. Sonic you are the only one who can beat Deathstorm." He quickly replied " Shadow I am no hero or a ultimate life the chaos emeralds have been what have always saved the world not me and that last battle with Gerald it was the Master Triforce I'm a pawn meant to be used by power energies. That's it." We than reached the base. It was in pretty good shape for an abandoned place. We entered to find a two-floored room with two doors and a strange slot thing.  
  
"Let's go this way." Tails recommended pointing to the door on the upper floor. We entered to find a straight path of machinery. I asked Knuckles, "Do you feel any energy." His answer was "Yes, over there." He pointed at a control panel, "In the panel."  
  
"Okay. Stand back." I said going into a spin dash. I attacked the controls and a hand size ball flew out. Sonic shouted " I got it." Before grabbing the ball in the air, "Now on to hyrule. Aaaa… what a sec. Where is hyrule." He looked at me. "I don't know." I said in a wearied tone. Sonic put the power ball in his glove and said, "Than let's us the chaos control." He pulled two chaos emeralds out of his other glove and throw one at me, "You warp yourself and Amy I'll do Tails, Knuckles, and me."  
  
"Kay see you in hyrule." I said. Sonic than quickly yelled "Now!" and then we both cried "CHAOS CONTROL." In unison before we both vanished and repapered in a huge field. Sonic asked "Now, where is the Shadow temple." I sensed energy to the North East, near a huge mountain, another towards the forest in the southeast, and a third at the castle to the North. "One of them has to be the Power ball." I said to myself, " The other two must two of the bearers." I started to run to the mountain.  
  
"Shadow where are you going." Sonic said in shock. "To the mountain. I sense dark forces that way and that must mean the Shadow Temple is that way."  
  
Okay the gang has the first power ball and now is about to face the dreaded Shadow Temple. If you played The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time you know the dangers that a wait for are heroes. But wait what is Deathstorm up to as we speak? And how will Sonic and friends get the evil Ganon's triforce of power. What did the Saga mean by the third power ball is in the master emerald. Man my head hurts! See Ya Later. 


	3. Shadow v.s. Professer Garald

Part 6- Shadow faces the Shadows.  
  
We soon arrived in a small village. I sensed that the Shadow Temple was near. The gang and I ran into a graveyard outside the village.  
  
"This must be where the Shadow Temple is." Sonic said looking at the gravestone farthest away. Sonic saw a tunnel above it on a small ledge immediately. He said, "That must be the temple!" before jumping up on the ledge and running into the dark passage.  
  
"Dear lord." Knuckles said looking like saw something dumb. We fallowed Sonic into the Shadow Temple to find a huge hole in the floor with a wall at the other end. "Should we jump?" I asked praying the answer was no and luckily Tails said, "No, wait on second." Tails flew over to the other end and walked through the wall.  
  
I shouted in shock, "WHAT THE HECK!" before Tails came back through and told use the wall was fake. We got across and went through the wall. The room was huge and there was another hall in a mouth of a huge gargoyle on the other edge of a pit. Knux looked depressed. "This place is Swiss cheese." He said gliding to the hall.  
  
We jumped over to the hall and ran down to find a small room. There were three sections that looked like the wall we went through. We walked through the left wall and entered a room with two statues of Grim Reapers. They where holding out huge weapons. The statues where rotating around and around. I saw the second Power ball at the base of them. "So who is going to go get the Power ball?" I asked looking at the others.  
  
Sonic put a fist out. "Rock paper scissors Loser gets the Power ball." We all put are fist out. "We all shouted, "1,2,3…" I had paper, Sonic, Knux, Amy and Tails all had scissors. I glared at the Power ball, "Great, just great."  
  
I started to run to grab the Power ball. I had to keep a eye on the weapons so I could duck before I had no head. I grabbed the marble and ran to the others. "I got it!" I shouted showing it to the others. We started on ore why to exit. The others go out but before I could exit with them the door shut. I turned around. Standing there was  
  
Prf. Gerald. He was ready to fight.  
  
Part 7- Shadow vs. Professor Gerald  
  
"Shadow, I can't believe you are helping these rodents." He said advancing towards me, "What ever happened to keeping Maria's wish?" He grinds.  
  
"Maria didn't want revenge! I only thought that because you scud my memories up!" I yelled, "You aren't the Gerald who created me your just a mad man!"  
  
"Ha, very dramatic Shadow but you are wrong. I am Gerald. I am just his dark side. You see all living things have a light side and a dark side. After Maria died Gerald's light side became weak with grief. It was then when I consumed it."  
  
I was puzzled, what should I do. Quickly charged at Gerald. I rammed him into a wall with incredible force. Gerald was out for a second. He than woke up but he seemed different. "Shadow…" He said in a confused voice, "… is, is that you." I knew what happened, when I hit Gerald into the wall I must of "re evened" the balance of light and darkness in Gerald sole. He was the kind Professor who created me. Gerald looked around and then at himself. "Where is Maria? Why am I a hedgehog?" I explained to him about Maria's death and her wish I promised to keep, I also told him about Sonic, the ark incident, and Deathstorm.  
  
"I see, so this Sonic is the ultimate life form?" he asked. I replied, "Yes and he is the only one who can beat Deathstorm." Gerald looked at me, "Shadow listen I want you to keep Maria's promise." Suddenly there was an earthquake. The door cracked open and Gerald pushed me out before he was covered with rocks and dirt. I crashed into Sonic who was trying to get the door open. Sonic grabbed me and we ran. I tried to get back to Gerald. But I couldn't. When we got to the village I told Sonic about what happened. We took a few minutes of silence in respect of Gerald. I looked at the looked into my band hopping the microchip was unharmed. If it was Gerald could return. Sadly the chip was snaped in half. Gerald was gone for good. I looked to the sky and whispered, "I will not fail you Maria, Gerald. I will keep your wish." This ends my part of the story.  
  
Character intro:  
  
Hi, My name is Link. The sagas know me as the hero of time. I am quit young but have once traveled into the future to battle Ganondarf for the fate of the world. Later I defected Majora's Mask. I only get to tell you one part of the story this part is from when I was going to hyrule castle because I was summand by Zelda. The princess of hyrule and a dear friend of mine.  
  
Part 8- Murder in the fields.  
  
I was walking to the castle from hyrule field. It was a calm night. I felt a cold wind pass by when I herd a snap of a twige. I looked behind a wall to see a man an some kind of black hedgehog.  
  
" Who holds the triforce?" the Dark Hedgehog asked "Tell me or DIE!" The man replied, "I don't know." I saw him lift the man up by the neck. He kept the man in his grasp until he was died. I quickly turned and ran to the castle to tell Zelda what I saw. This is all I wanted to tell you. 


End file.
